


Kitten Trouble

by Eirenei



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kobayakawa Sena, an ordinary student, wished for a Teikoku-bred kitten. But he surely didn't expect he would get a very male, very humanoid, and very horny cat hybrid…. or four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Eyeshield 21 or its' characters. The rightful owners do, I'm just playing with 'em.  
> Summary: Kobayakawa Sena, an ordinary student, wished for a Teikoku-bred kitten. But he surely didn't expect he would get a very male, very humanoid, and very horny cat hybrid…. or four.  
> Let the mayhem begin….
> 
> Shout Out : Well, well, well... This is my little gift fic for you, dear readers, in those awfully cold winter days and nights. Path Of Grace is on a teporary hiatus, because of the real life, but it should be up and running soon. Until then, enjoy in this little tidbit.
> 
> Warnings: For now, only that some characters are kittens...Meow.

 

* * *

_*Ring Ring*_

The doorbell rang a timid, clear noise cutting through the silence, like warm knife through the butter.

"Nnhh… Five more minutes, Mom," a sleepy voice emerged from the covers.

Still, the sound persisted… along with the knocking.

The lump of the covers twitched irritated.

"Hello? Is this Mr. Kobayakawa Sena? We have delivery for him – "

In a flash, the previous lump of covers was thrown away, only to reveal sleepy teen with spiky hair and soft brown eyes.

"Oh! I - I forgot! How could have I forgotten such thing?"

The teen yelped out, trying to reach the door in the shortest possible amount of time, but succeeding only in stumbling on the floor, in heap of flailing limbs and covers.

_THUMP_

"Owww!" He cried out in pain.

He really was clumsy…. Hopelessly clumsy, that is. But he was _so excited!_

Today, Sena was to receive his long – wished for, Teikoku - bred kitten!

He beamed, despite the pain, and quickly detangled himself from the covers.

And we finally see our clumsy, shy protagonist.

Sena Kobayakawa was a teenager, small, slender, shy and wimpy one, but as his friends could attest, with a heart of gold… and of course, very _very_ fast legs.

Not that many knew about this…

… but that wasn't important.

He was some 18 years old, and attended the Deimon University, as English major. He was unremarkable, but hardworking all the same. He wasn't any genius, but he loved to read, courtesy of his childhood friend Mamori.

Nervously, he pushed up his glasses, as he was wont to do, when he was nervous.

He quickly donned on his jeans, before he hurriedly tidied up the bed and then zipped to the door.

" H - Hold on a sec!"

He cried out breathlessly, when he fumbled for the envelope with his savings.

He opened the door, not knowing he was in for an adventure of his life.

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Introducing - one furry protagonist... Or was it four?_ **

Long, sensitive whiskers twitched.

Amber eyes glinted mysteriously in the darkness of the … box.

The box occupant wasn't happy with being jostled and hustled around – oh no, but it was … _necessary_ to get to his new… owner.

If it was possible, the furry face scowled a small scowl, which would look – to an ordinary mortal, anyway – like a small pout.

And to the top of it all, he was stuffed in the said box with three others.

If he could, he would wring the neck of the person that made them suffer so.

A sharp claw glinted in the shard of light.

Well, he would just make his new… _owner_... to understand just _how exactly_ he expected to be treated.

Aquamarine eyes narrowed in displeasure. The idiot who carried the box smelled terrible, like mayonnaise and tuna fish, and just the scent alone made the long – furred kitten nauseous. Tuna was fine, but add in mayonnaise and you got something that was probably devised as a means of torture for the sickly-looking kitten.

It was an injustice of epic proportions. Sadly, he was confined, almost twisted in some kind of a kitten-shaped pretzel and he swore if he ever got the dumbass that twisted him in such miserable position, he would fed them tuna with mayo for eternity… and then some.

The third kitten was silent; contemplating what would his new owner demand of him. Of course, he would try to comply, but he wondered just who was rich enough to afford the quartet.

The fourth one had crimson eyes and was subtly sharpening his claws. As soon as he would get out of the box, he was outta this hell and hello, freedom. Quietly, he hissed as he heard some truly dissonant songs being played out in the nearby apartment.

The person who was singing had no rhythm, and what was worse, their voice was torturing his poor ears….

Right, as soon as he got out, he would find the fool and sew their mouth shut.

All four kittens wondered, whether they weren't being carted off in their private part of Hell….It seemed to be their destination.

Then, the man knocked.

After three torturously long minutes, they heard the heavenly sound.

"H - Hold on a sec!"

Ah, freedom, here they come.

There was some shuffling, before the door was opened.

"Hello," the same voice greeted shyly.

"Yo. You Kobayakawa Sena, right?" The delivery man grunted out.

The kittens' ears perked up.

"Y -Yeah." It was a sound of a boy, probably a high – scholar to boot.

"A delivery for ya, boy. Fork it up, and write yer name here,'' The man grunted out, and they heard the paper being shuffled, and then the scratching of the pen.

The red-eyed kitten cringed minutely, but to the surprise of other three, he didn't hiss.

"O – Okay. Here's the money." The same voice said nervously. "Thanks for deliverance."

And then they felt the boy receiving the box.

" _Ungh…"_ The boy grunted slightly.

"Wow, you must be a big boy, here." The boy – their new owner now – chuckled breathlessly.

The amber eyed kitten preened, while the other two didn't know if they should be insulted or happy that the boy – Kobayakawa, was it? Had such high impression of them. Or _him,_ by any rate.

The boy carried them, as if they were fragile glass, in the room.

"I am sorry, you had to be so uncomfortable in here," the boy spoke kindly. "But I've got you now, so… wait a sec, I'll open the box now. Just don't be too scared.''

' _No duh, genius,_ ' The aquamarine eyed kitten snorted delicately.

' _Last I checked, boxes didn't gain feet to get away.'_

He wanted to chomp on the tail that was inconveniently enough, just being put on his nose.

Then again _, he_ would probably enjoy the pain. The aquamarine-eyed kitten wondered, briefly, if his companion was some kind of a masochist – training, eating, training until he dropped, and then repeat the cycle.

Bravely, he resisted the urge.

' _Just get me out of here, dammit!'_ He thought desperately, and promised, whoever would rescue him, he would supply them with a giant piece of fatty tuna.

Then, they heard the scraping of the knife on the top, and soon, the box was released from the foil and heavy – duty duct-tape.

Then, all was quiet.

The kittens held their breaths.

"Well, here goes nothing," the boy announced.

And then, slowly, the top was being removed, bit by bit, as to allow their eyes to accustom to the light.

"Hello big guy – "

Four pairs of kitten eyes looked up at the bespectacled boy.

Kobayakawa choked. "- Or was it big guys?" He finished lamely.

The only answer he got was …

"Meowr."

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - Sena is coming, hide the pr0n - ummm, papers_ **

Sena thought he would faint.

The box had been unusually heavy – but what he would know, maybe the Teikoku breed was heavier, because of their size and muscles and –

He was surprised, when the kitten didn't give a sound what with all the jostling of the box the delivery man was dishing out.

He carried the box into his room, and soon, he was removing the foil and extra – strong duct-tape.

Nervously, he smiled, his heart beating a little bit faster at the thought, that five seconds later, he would see his Teikoku-bred kitten for the first time.

"Hello, big guy – "He began, before his eyes widened with shock.

In the box, there was not one kitten, but _four._

"– Or it was big guys?" He choked out.

The amber eyed one looked up at him and greeted him unrepentantly.

"Meowr."

If Sena wasn't sitting already, he was sure he would of keeled over with surprise.

"Oh…. "He muttered out, dazed.

Four pairs of eyes stared at him expectantly.

Like he had ordered, the Teikoku-bred kitten was delivered. But the other three were a complete surprise.

Sena blinked.

"Well, let's get you guys out of the box, I'm sure it's cramped in here,'' He finally spoke out.

Hesitantly, he reached into the box. "D – Don't scratch me, please," He mumbled out weakly.

The first to move was the red – furred one. Sena waited until the kitten was comfortable, before carefully lifting him up. The fur underneath his fingers was slightly coarse, like velvet, and the kitten had a slightly sleepy look to his eyes.

Sena was fascinated with the kitten's fiery red fur and a shade deeper crimson eyes.

"Here you go," he spoke, as he carefully set the kitten on the bed.

The kitten sat up, looking at him expectantly.

" _Well?"_ It seemed to say.

Sena cringed slightly. "Okay, okay, I'll get them out." He sighed.

Then, he reached for the next one.

This time was a black, long-furred kitten with brilliant aquamarine eyes, which was…. Twisted in a pretzel?

Sea blinked. "Oh… That must be very uncomfortable. Here, let me help you." Gently, he unknotted the feline body, massaging the muscles slightly, until he felt the kitten relax.

Though why anyone would made kitten into a half – pretzel, Sena didn't know. Nor did he want to.

The kitten was practically limp with relaxation when Sena got him out. And then, Sena got a surprise.

The kitten wasn't black – furred – just very, very dark blue that seemed to be almost black. And he had long, elegant body – still somewhat chubby, but he was beautiful nonetheless.

"Wow…" Sena breathed out.

The aquamarine-eyed kitten sighed with relief. He was finally out, and without those nasty muscle cramps. And the massage had been just _heavenly._

The new owner just got a big plus in his book. Now, if he would have a big piece of fatty tuna and a bowl of milk, he would be a really happy camper.

He resisted the urge to fall asleep….

Sena then turned back to the box. "Now for you, big guy," He smiled at the Teikoku-bred kitten. Large amber eyes looked at him, and slowly, the kitted came to his hands. Scenting them lightly, the kitten deemed them safe enough to nuzzle them.

Smiling, Sena petted him gently. "I am glad you finally came here," he confided to the kitten. "I've waited for you for so long…" The kitten blinked.

Then, he was gently lifted out of the box and put onto the bed next to his two comrades.

The amber-eyed kitten really wanted to pout. The boy was warm and soft and he smelled good.

Well, he decided, he would just have to wait for his chance.

Sena smiled at the amber-eyed kitten, before he turned back to the box.

One more to get out…

The last kitten stared at him motionlessly.

Sena was beginning to get freaked out. That kitten could out-stare even a gargoyle!

He had short black fur, with unusual white cross on his back and two smaller ones on his forepaws. His gray eyes with small shards of steel blue mixed in, reminding Sena of those old Damascene swords.

When Sena hesitantly touched him, he was surprised to find out that the kitten was much more muscular than the first three. Well, the previous ones had muscles, too, but this kitten seemed to have denser musculature, which was unexpected – as if it were a miniature lion.

"Mrow?" The amber – eyed kitten prodded him slightly.

"Oh - ! " Sena jumped. He wasn't sure, but did the red kitten just… _snort?_ He shook his head. _'No way.'_

"Well, here you go," he muttered. He put the last kitten alongside the three ones.

"Now, where are the papers…?" He mused out loud, not noticing the slight widening of the four kittens' eyes.

" _Papers? Did he say  papers?"_ The aquamarine-eyed one hissed out quietly.

The red-eyed one blinked. _"Yeah…"_

"I'm sure there was some kind of a mistake, to have you three guys sent along,'' Sena continued absentmindedly.

The amber-eyed kitten choked.

" _I so don't fucking want to go back here, do you  hear me!" _The red – eyed kitten cuffed the amber-eyed one on the head sharply.

" _Owww! I know that, Akaba!"_ The amber eyed kitten quietly yowled back _. "All those injections…"_ He shuddered. _"No, thank you."_

The four kittens gulped at the scary memories _. "Then DO something!"_ The aquamarine – eyed one growled at the amber-eyed kitten. _"What do you suggest, then? We are in our third, not to mention weakest form, the boy would freak out if we hightail out of there and - "_ The amber eyed kitten was cuffed again.

" _For a genius, you sure can be a baka, Yamato."_ The aquamarine eyed kitten sighed, not heeding the teary amber-eyed glare, aimed at him. _"That's abuse, I tell you!"_ The now – named Yamato snapped back. _"So tell us your oh-so-perfect plan, genius," _He drawled our sarcastically.

" _He means for us to behave like normal kittens and distract him."_ The last kitten piped up, eyes zeroed on their new owner.

"MEOWR!"

Yamato squeaked out, his eyes huge.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" The boy fussed about the freaked out kitten. "Did I hurt you?"

He noticed the amber eyed kitten staring at the stoic one, amber eyes freaked out.

Yamato whimpered pathetically, looking up at the boy.

" _You're gotta be kidding me…"_ He moaned out, as he was placed on the boy's lap, still in shock from Shin's logical conclusion.

'' _Operation: Divert Owner's Attention From The Vile Papers: Success."_ The aquamarine-eyed kitten mumbled to himself quietly. Yamato eyed the smug feline with his evil eye glare. _"Just you wait, Kakei. Just you wait."_ He grumbled out, his mind already rifling through various revenge plans.

He whimpered pathetically, which prompted a careful scratching behind his ears from the boy.

"Are you hungry, big guy?" Sena asked the kitten, smiling a relieved smile as the kitten was pacified down enough – though Sena still didn't have a clue what would prompt the kittenish outburst.

Big liquid eyes stared into his chocolate brown ones, as the kitten mewed and nodded.

If Sena would watch the other three kittens, he would see the aquamarine – eyed one face palm at Yamato's only-too-human gesture.

He stroked the thick, soft fur gently, luxuriating in the feeling. The fur was black, with slightly golden ears, paws and underside of tail, along with the underbelly. The kitten was the cutest thing Sena had ever seen – if he were a girl, he would of undoubtedly squealed at the overwhelming cuteness of the kitten.

"Well, I don't have much for now, but as you are only a kitten… how does warm milk sounds?" He asked the small kitten, petting it softly.

Yamato purred, butting his head into Sena's palm.

But his glare was zeroed on the three culprits on the bed. _"You so owe me…"_ He mentally growled at them.

Kakei winced. Wrathful Yamato was a thing to be feared, indeed.

But at least the danger was averted, if only temporarily.

Yamato let out a pathetic mewl, which prompted Sena to rise up, with Yamato still in his arms. "Let's see what we got…" the boy mumbled to the black-and golden kitten affectionately, while he gently scratched him behind his ear.

" _That lucky bastard,"_ Kakei mumbled to himself, staring after the departing pair jealously.

" _I'll pretend that I didn't hear that,"_ Akaba replied archly. _"Now, where would we hide the papers…?"_ He mused out.

THUMP.

The grey – eyed kitten jumped from the bed.

" _The most logical place would be the wardrobe."_ Shin answered, as he was looking at the layout of the room, from the floor.

Akaba blinked. _"Not bad…."_ He mused out _. "Hey, Shin, could you open the wardrobe? Without making a sound?"_

Shin nodded, and strode towards the wardrobe. With strength, unusual for such small kitten, he effortlessly opened the sliding doors.

Akaba was listening to the sounds from the kitchen half-heartedly. The boy was talking to Yamato, wondering what name would be appropriate for the small kitten.

Kakei was rifling through the papers quietly – or as quiet as the small kitten could do.

Inwardly, he scowled at the data, written on the sheets.

Nobody would see those papers, if Kakei could help it.

Akaba stiffened. _"Hurry up!"_ he hissed quietly, effectively startling Kakei from his trance.

Snorting, Kakei tossed the papers to Shin, who quickly stuffed them under the boy's clothes, before closing the wardrobe's door and bounding in one perfectly executed leap back on the bed.

And just in time, too.

"Hey guys." Their new owner greeted them warmly. "Here's the milk; I hope it's warm enough."

Akaba made a small noise of agreement.

Yamato was hung around Sena's neck like some kind of a weird live ornament, still pouting at the unfairness of the world.

Carefully kneeling on the bed, Sena put the dish on the covers, smiling slightly as he watched the four kittens' mill around the dish, before starting to lap up the white ambrosia of feline gods.

And thus, the life of one clumsy university student and his four new roomies began.

 

**/To Be  Continued/**


	2. Home, sweet home....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Eyeshield 21 or its characters. I do claim to writing this little story.  
> Shout Out: As promised, the new chapter of Kitten Trouble is out. As for other Eyeshield stories, they are temporarily on hiatus, because I am working on Fire and Ice along with Among the Hawks and Doves. So please, bear with me. /bows/  
> Warnings:Three guys masquerading as a kitten menaces in one Kobayakawa Sena's apartment. And one more thing – you will notice I am using two names – their human ones and the names Sena had given them. When they are talking among each other, they use their human names. When I refer them from Sena's perspective – i.e. kittens, the kitten names are reading!  
> ________________________________________  
> Kitten names:  
> Akaba – Ichigo (First Guardian/Strawberry)  
> Kakei – Aoshi (Blue)  
> Yamato – Raiden (Thunder)  
> Shin – Haku (Tool - I think it is, but correct me if I am wrong)

 

* * *

Sena opened the door wearily. "Tadaima…!" He called out, his voice hushed with exhaustion. This day was very exhausting for the slight boy – he had two exam papers, the timetable was even more difficult if that was possible, and his boss was as demanding as ever.

"Meyow!"

And after that one call, a black and golden blur jumped on him, latching oh his jacket.

" _Raiden!"_ Sena complained half-heartedly. "How many times did I tell you don't hang off of my jacket! "He scolded the now purring feline, which managed to wound around his neck snugly.

"Mrow." The slightly less hyper voice greeted him next, and Sena smiled. "Hello, Aoshi." The blue-furred kitten sat in front of the door into the kitchen regally, eyeing him expectantly. Sena laughed. "Yeah, I did bring you fatty tuna." He chuckled as the kitten perked up visibly.

"'Row." Another voice called from the kitchen. "Lazy as ever, Ichigo, I see." He called back, laughing slightly at the insulted sound that preceded the arrival of the crimson – colored feline.

"'Ruf." The gruff voice sounded, making Sena blink. It was… above his head?

"Haku…?" He asked tentatively.

From the four of them, Haku was the most unpredictable one. If Sena didn't know better, he would have thought Haku was a health-and sports- obsessed maniac.

Somehow, Haku was hanging from the thick rope that was hung on the wall and… doing pull-ups?

Blinking, Sena shook his head.

Yup, definitely pull-ups.

He chuckled. "That will be enough, Haku." He called to the kitten fondly. Flinty grey eyes looked at him, before the kitten reluctantly left the makeshift bar as to climb down on Sena's shoulder, much to Raiden's dismay.

Somehow, Haku's tail always found the way to land on Raiden's nose. And even if Raiden bit the offending appendage –

" – _Raiden!_ Don't _do_ that!" Sena scolded the unrepentant Teikoku – bred feline half – heartedly. Said feline was chewing on the offending tail, not listening to Sena's scolding a whit.

Sena just sighed. "I am beginning to suspect that you either don't have a sensitive tail, or you are just plain masochist," he muttered to Haku, who was nuzzling into his chest.

Aoshi chuffed, amused. Even their owner picked up on Shin's particular habit, and well…

They had been together with their new owner for a week, and they learned some very interesting things.

To their surprise, Sena was a student, and not only that, he was majoring in English at the Tokyo University. It made Yamato feel smug, as Kakei now owed him five pieces of fatty tuna, and Kakei was sulking, as he was reluctant to part with his precious dish.

Surprisingly – or not – Sena was completely at ease with them, but when he was with people, he was a blundering, clumsy and stuttering excuse for a human. It amused them as much as it annoyed them, as that meant that if they ever came to the point – with capital P, Sena was likely to have a heart attack rather than to hear them out.

Sena also didn't have many friends. Sure, he had his 'Mamori-neechan' – a young female whose scent was of home cookies and books, and the said female also mothered their precious owner something terrible – Akaba was surprised Mamori didn't just grab Sena and put him in diapers at the rate she was going. Nevertheless, all that babying just meant that they were all the more inconspicuous in their cover.

They also had a near-miss with a monkey – and Yamato still swore up and down that it was all Shin's fault, as the black kitten nearly gave Monta, as the monkey was obviously called, a heart attack, what with his misinterpreting the boy as a danger to his owner and dropping on him from his customary pull-up place. Monta had been freaked out almost to the point of passing out. In return, Shin almost got his eardrums busted out by the monkey's piercing shriek, that Monta called manly yell of surprise.

Akaba got his revenge on the person that was desecrating music, in the shape of shredding their music equipment into little bits of wood and plastic. Sena had been suspicious of Akaba's satisfied look when the neighbor came to complain, but he didn't have any evidence that it had been Ichigo that was the culprit. Well, except that the red – furred kitten watched the guitarists jamming their solos on MTV just a little _too_ regularly for his liking.

Sena had to get used to four kittens that were constantly underfoot… well, not underfoot, per se, but he still had four roomies that significantly altered his day-to-day routine.

Sena was also surprised as how well-behaved the feline foursome was. In their stay, they never soiled the place they shouldn't have, and they regularly used the kitty litter box. He also noted the quirks each kitten had.

Raiden seemed to be really affectionate, if not a little goofy at times, but he was still the leader of the bunch. He loved to curl around Sena's neck, and watch Sena working on his papers, homework, or just reading the assigned book. He also claimed the spot on Sena's chest to curl upon, when it was time for sleep.

Aoshi was the voice of a reason, and the second-in-command of the little kitty bunch. He was serious, and his long fur made him to look like an oversized puff ball, whenever he was curled in for a rest. But the bluish – black fur was always impeccably groomed – the kitten was a perfectionist in that regard. Aoshi loved the fatty tuna to the extreme – the only thing he loved more, was being petted by Sena. He wasn't outright affectionate, like Raiden, but he had a sort of quiet dignity that made him noticeable, if the man looked for him.

Ichigo, the red feline, was as independent as he could be. His quirk was music, and he loved to listen to the guitar solos. He also didn't like Sena's neighbor, and Sena suspected that was him who destroyed Uzumaki-kun's karaoke system, but didn't have enough to seriously accuse him. Ichigo curled on his stomach when it was time to sleep, and was partial to spicy things. Sena didn't even _want_ to think how the kitten could digest a _wasabi_ of all things without any stomach troubles.

Haku was the least weird of the bunch, if one would overlook his constant need for training, and sneaking upon the unsuspecting visitors of Sena's lair. Luckily, Mamori escaped that fate, but just because Sena told the kittens that she would come to visit. Unluckily, Monta burst in the apartment, and he was subjected to the kamikaze attack of the black feline. Monta still shivered at the memory of the kitten's ferocious eyes staring into his own brown orbs. Since then, he made sure to knock, before he entered the apartment. Haku was also the stoic of the bunch, and most of the time, Sena was reminded of a kitten – soldier. And who would forget a kitten eating vegetables – and raw ones, at that?

* * *

Sena sighed. "I'm so tired…" He moaned out, as he took off the shoes and a jacket, with the two kittens clinging to him. It was funny, but he never had to move the kittens to get the jacket off. They complied readily… the trouble was, when he had to get the jacket on. Every time he had done that, he had to check the sleeves of the jacket first – it seemed that Raiden's favorite method of deterring Sena to wear that accursed piece of clothes was to get into one of the sleeves and not budge out till Sena either admitted defeat and stayed home, or he had to somehow coax the black and golden furred kitten out, usually with promises of long, luxurious petting session and a generous doses of dango.

Sena was just thankful the landlord hadn't noticed his…. companions yet. Even Mamori – neechan operated under the delusion that Sena had the permission for the kittens to live in. Well, he kind of did – for one kitten. Instead he lodged four little furry companions, and if his landlord found that out….Sena gulped.

At least the kitties, especially Aoi, were good in playing possum, when it came to _that_ particular visit. Even if they were somewhat traumatized at the very…precise inspection of their extremities and other unmentionables. NO self-respecting person - er, _kitten_ – wanted to have prostate exam by the landlord's daughter masquerading as aspiring doctor.

Oh, the horrors.

"So… How was your day, guys?" Sena asked good-naturedly, as he scratched the underside of Raiden's chin.

Raiden purred loudly, while Aoi chuffed somewhat disdainfully at their erstwhile leader. _'Bootlicker,_ ' Kakei accused still-in-the-flowers Yamato.

' _But this feels so good!'_ Yamato moaned back, stretching luxuriously before yelping with shock as one black-furred paw with white cross unceremoniously dunked his head. _'Hey!'_ He complained, scowling.

' _You hogged Kobayakawa long enough.'_ Was short and not so candid explanation of the owner of the paw.

' _Says who?'_ Yamato replied back tartly. Meanwhile, he flexed his own paw in preparation to deliver one mighty kitty-slap back.

Gray eyes looked into amber ones seriously. ' _Says me. By the way, your intelligence had dropped down again. Your feline form seems to impair your judgment.'_

' _Whaaa - ? Are you saying I am stupid? Er, stupider than normal?'_ Yamato gaped at the stoic kitten.

" _Fuuu._ 'Crimson eyes looked heavenward as Akaba followed their owner into the small kitchenette. _'Hallelujah, he finally gets it,_ ' He snarked back _. 'Maybe there's hope for you yet, Yamato.'_ He commented, earning a growl and a twitch of the Kitty Slap O'Doom aimed his way.

The red-furred kitten wouldn't admit under the threat of torture but it flinched minutely. Very, _very_ minutely. That was a micro-flinch. Nobody noticed the micro-flinches. Right?

"Mroweeee – " Yamato whimpered piteously as he looked at his owner. Yes, his – Sena was his and he only loaned him to the three furry menaces that co-habited their flat. He conveniently overlooked the fact that the three of them were his kitten-mates and had his back since the beginning of that bizarre adventure.

"Hmmm?" Sena hummed distractedly. That poor-me-pity-me tone Raiden just emitted was heard often enough for Sena not to panic immediately upon hearing it. "What it is? Do you want to go to the kitty litter box again?"

The kitten stiffened and Sena yelped as he felt tiny claws pinprick through the sleeve of his turtleneck. " _Ouch!_ Okay, okay, you don't need to!" He yelped back as he hurriedly put the plastic bag with groceries on the small desk.

Hearing Kakei snort, Yamato glared at him. ' _You are a meanie,_ 'He grumbled out petulantly _. 'And you are tattle-taller.'_ Kakei returned the proverbial volley effortlessly.

He looked at the grocery bag with interest, making Yamato's kitty teeth grit in impotent fury, before he his face was cruelly bonked by two black furred paws, making him whimper and release the tail he had been chewing.

' _Your teeth grip has improved,'_ Shin said matter of factly. _'However, I believe I still need the tail, although your help in toughening it up is appreciated.'_

All three of the kittens looked at the black – furred one, gaping.

' _It's official,'_ Kakei finally said, his aquamarine eyes wide _. 'I believe there's someone nuttier than you, Yamato.'_

The black and golden furred kitten nodded dumbly. _'Yeah,'_ He agreed absentmindedly.

Meanwhile, Sena was blissfully unaware of his four charges' conversation as he happily puttered around the kitchenette, humming a small ditty to himself.

All in all, it was an ordinary evening in apartment number 104.

However, unknowingly to the occupants, that was bound to change soon…

* * *

**_/To Be Continued/_ **


End file.
